1001 Fujoshi's Craziness
by Yaklin1412
Summary: How far will a fujoshi go to get the picture of her favorite pairings? 1st chapter pairing : 8018


**Warnings :** OOC(maybe), BL

**Pairing(s) : **8018

**Notes :** take place after Aria's arc and before TYL's arc

**Fanfic by~ Yaklin1412

* * *

**

◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ **1001 Fujoshi's Craziness** ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn ver. ~**

**

* * *

**

◦ Fujoshi's POV ◦

Hi there! Nice to know you all! Right now I'm on a very important mission! I'm infiltrating Namimori's junior high! Can you believe this?

Oh by the way I'm fujoshi! My real name is of no importance. Just call me fujoshi.

Back to business now. My mission today is to take a picture! No ordinary picture of course! I'm going to take a picture of Takeshi Yamamoto kissing Kyoya Hibari or the other way around. It doesn't matter who kiss who really.

*giggles giggles*

Currently I've just successfully passed through the school's gates. No problem has appeared so far. Everything went smoothly. Seems like no one has yet to notice that I'm not of this school.

I walked towards the cherry blossom trees lining in one side of the building. I took out a telescope from my bag and looked to the window of the Disciplinary Committee room.

Hmm, I think I can see something. I try to zoom a little bit. Oooh there he is! The fearsome, awesome, super-hot leader of Disciplinary Committee. HIBARI KYOYA! And he's sleeping! OMG!

I suppressed my fangirl's scream and put my telescope away. Oh my! I quickly take my camera out and use an additional lens for sharper result. Shit, I can't take a good shot from this angle.

My eyes looked around at my surroundings. Hey, I could take a good shot from above the tree!

I climbed up the cherry blossom tree. Thank god the bell already rang. No student is around and that means I can climb without worrying anyone seeing my underwear.

YOSH! I'm at the top now! I think I got some scratches on my knee. I should've worn longer socks. Not that any of this matter now that I can finally get the picture of the sleeping Kyoya Hibari.

*CLICK*

There we go! I smiled and looked again at the picture saved as sound as bell in my camera. Yippie!

*giggles giggles giggles*

Alright now how am I supposed to get down? Oh shit! My mind is so filled with taking the picture that I didn't really give a damn about other things.

Haah, whatever. I'll find a way somehow. I sat back, balancing myself on the tree branch and resting my head on the trunk. Just sitting here is not bad, I can smell the cherry blossom and look at the Kyoya Hibari.

I get my telescope out again and survey the school's building. Maybe I can find the Takeshi Yamamoto's class. There he is! Sleeping on his desk during the lesson. Thank God his desk is next to the window.

OMG! The world must be coming to an end! I mean I got to see these two bishounen(s) sleeping face! I cover my mouth with one hand, trying to muffle my girlish scream.

Camera! Camera! I have to take his picture! Please don't wake up soon Yamamoto!

*CLICK*

*giggles giggles giggles giggles*

I rested my head again on the trunk while looking sporadically at Hibari's and Yamamoto's sleeping face. This is heaven!

I took out a small bento out of my bag. I opened the cover and found delicious looking tamagoyaki and fried shrimp inside.

"Itadakimassu!"

I took my chopsticks and started to eat. I tried the tamagoyaki first. Yummy!

*MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH*

"Midori tanabiku namimori no. Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii."

Is that? Hibird? OMG! I'm hearing a Hibird's live performance!

The little fluffy yellow ball perched on a smaller branch of the tree I'm sitting. The bird tilted its head. Its black round eyes are looking at me and my bento.

"Want some?"

I took a tamagoyaki between my chopsticks and offered it to the bird. It hopped closer and pecked at my tamagoyaki. I dropped it on the branch and Hibird eats it.

Hmm, I always wonder how it feels to touch Hibird. Well, maybe I should give it a try. I reached out my hand and gently pets its head.

It's so soft and feathery! Ahhh how warm! It's so lovely!

DING-DONG DING-DONG

◦ Kyoya Hibari's POV ◦

I heard the bell of my school rang. I woke up and blinked my eyes a few times. I had a good sleep in my Disciplinary Committee room.

*YAWNS*

All right now it's the time for 1st break. I might as well find some rule-breakers to discipline (bite to death).

Hmm, my bird is nowhere to be seen. Well, I can just leave it alone. It knows how to defend itself after all.

I opened the door and was greeted by the usual greetings from my subordinates.

…

Something felt off today. It's like someone has been watching me. Maybe it's just the baby or maybe it's just another herbivore who's trying to caught me off guard or something.

Too bad. I'm never off guard.

I patrolled around my school. All the weak herbivores quickly dismissed as soon as they feel my presence.

Good. I don't want any herbivores crowding around me after all.

"Yo! Hibari!"

I glared at the only herbivore who have the guts to call me. Takeshi Yamamoto.

◦ Takeshi Yamamoto's POV ◦

"Yamamoto! Yamamoto! Wake up! Class is already over!"

Hmm, I hear Tsuna's voice. Maybe I'm still dreaming.

"Hoi baseball-freak! Get the hell out of your dream-land now!"

Was that Gokudera's voice? Maybe I should wake up now.

*YAWNS*

"Yo! Tsuna! Gokudera! What did I miss?"

I rubbed my eyes drowsily and blinked a few times.

"Nothing much. Just the entire class."

Seems like Gokudera is pretty pissed off. Is it really bad to miss the entire class? I've got more important things to do after all. Like baseball or playing the mafia game or practicing sword.

"Ahaha. Is that so?"

Gokudera gave me one pissed off look while Tsuna only gave me a worried look.

"Yamamoto are you really okay? You've been sleeping in classes more than usual lately."

"I'm fine really. There's no need for you to worry Tsuna."

I feel bad for making Tsuna worrying about me. I've been using my time to practice baseball and sword more lately. Those two activities took a lot out of me.

"Maybe you and Gokudera should head off to the canteen now. I'm going to sleep a bit more."

I closed my eyes and rested my head on my desk. Gokudera is convincing Tsuna to just leave me alone. After a bit of an argument they finally walked off. I can hear their footsteps fades away. I opened my eyes a bit to take a peek. They've finally left. Now I can finally get some more rest.

…

Hmm, weird. I can't sleep even if I tried too. Maybe I should go after Tsuna and Gokudera. I walked out of my class and I was passing through the corridor when I saw someone passing by.

"Yo! Hibari!"

I waved my hand at him cheerfully like always. He turned his head and looked at me with a deadly glare.

◦ Fujoshi's POV ◦

Hmm I think I just heard the school bell rang. Oh, crap! I gotta find a way to get down from this tree!

…

Aaah, who cares about people looking at me. I should worry more about taking the picture of my target(s). I scanned the school building (again) with my telescope. It seems that Yamamoto is walking through the corridor right now. He stopped and smiled.

*SCREAMS*

So cute! Wait, he's also waving his hand now. Who's the lucky person who gets to be greeted by him?

…

Hibari! Wait, the two of them are in the same corridor without other students around! It's the perfect chance!

I jumped off the tree and landed flawlessly. I was quite shocked with my sudden athleticism. But then I would do (almost) anything to get their picture(s)! It's the determination of a devoted fujoshi! YEAH!

*DASH DASH DASH*

I run like crazy now. I might've just beaten the record of 4.2 second/40 yard or 4.1 second/40 yard. I beat you Sena Kobayakawa! Panther! (They're from Eyeshield 21 in case you don't know about them)

*PANT PANT PANT*

Alright I've reached my destination! I hide my self behind the wall and watched the two of them. OMG! They're so handsome especially if you're looking at them up close like this!

Wait! I'm not here to admire them! I'm going to make them kiss by any means! Kufufufu~

*giggles giggles giggles*

Alright let me tell you my ingenious idea! I'm gonna make Yamamoto trip and then he'll "accidentally" kiss Hibari by using the most well adapted special weapon designed perfectly for this job, BANANA SKIN!

I took out a banana and start to rip the skin. I ate the banana while watching Yamamoto walking closer to Hibari. My hand gripped the banana skin tightly.

3

Yamamoto's getting closer.

2

He's even closer now.

1

Just a little bit more now.

0

I threw the banana skin with great accuracy right to the spot Yamamoto will step on. The banana skin land flawlessly and I watched as Yamamoto step on the banana skin and …

…

Yamamoto lost his balance and …

…

Somehow he was able to avoid falling down …

…

NOOOO! My flawless plan is ruined! Thanks to Yamamoto and his hit man-reflexes. How could I forgot about his hit man-reflex?

"What are you doing herbivore?"

"Ahaha. Sorry, it seems someone dropped a banana skin here. Weird, I didn't see it before."

Yamamoto looks confused. Sorry Yamamoto. I don't have other ideas other than throwing that banana skin.

Well if banana skin doesn't work I'll just do the job myself. Yamamoto is talking with Hibari now. Actually Yamamoto is the only one talking, Hibari only stands there with a deadly (super hot) look.

I ran as fast as I could and as soundless as I can (how soundless can I sound when I'm running at my full speed? I bet I must be pretty loud) and stretched my hand as far as possible to push Hibari. I must be out of my mind now!

The tip of my fingers were barely touching Hibari's coat when suddenly he moved. I can't tell wether he moved or not actually. All I could see was black shadow (I assume this to be Hibari's coat) moving away in hyper speed and then all white.

"OUCH!"

My face meet with the floor tiles. So this was the white I saw earlier. I should've expected Hibari to be able to avoid me. Really? What was I thinking?

"Who are you? You're not from this school."

A super hot and cold voice. Ahh~ how I love his voice.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up and see Yamamoto kneeling in front of me. He's offering a hand for me. How kind of him~ I think I'm in love again.

"Thank you."

I accepted the hand (of course I would! Who wouldn't?) and got back on my two feet. I can feel a scary chilly aura from my back.

"What were you trying to do herbivore?"

I turned to face Hibari. A black purplish aura is there behind him. Oh man, I'm so dead.

"Uhhh- I, I was-"

Oh crap. I've got no idea what to say now.

"Whatever. I'll just bite you to dead."

And with that he took out his ton fa(s) out of the blue. I immediately took my bag and run for my live.

"You think you can escape me herbivore?"

OMG. He's chasing after me! The Hibari Kyoya is chasing after me! I'm in a dilemma now. I don't know wether to feel happy or terrified to the EXTREME!

"HYAAA! SOMEONE~ HELP MEEEEE~!"

I screamed as loud as I could. I don't want to be bitten to death (beaten to death)!

…

…

…

*PANT PANT PANT*

"Going anywhere herbivore?"

I'm cornered now. I'm somewhere in a small corner of the Namimori school. Seems like Hibari has been directing me to this spot all along.

"I'm going to bite you to death."

A smirk appeared on his face. He's sooo handsome! I won't regret dying now! Wait! I still don't want to die!

He walked closer with his ton fa(s) ready to strike me any moment. I could only fall down to my knees and freeze in the furthest corner.

Wait! I've always wanted to try to say something to Hibari! Might as well try saying what I wanted now that I'm going to die soon anyway.

"Wh- What did you say earlier?'

My voice is shaking and small. I'm so terrified right now. Please let him repeat his most famous line!

He sighed and then said his most favorite and famous line (again).

"Kamikorosu yo." (I'm going to bite you to death)

"Kamikorosu kudasai, Hibari-sama!" (Please bite me to death, Hibari-sama)

There! I said it! Finally! (by the way I said that sentence with my most seductive voice)

He froze. Hey, maybe he has decided not to bite me to death (beat me to death)! And maybe he decide to "bite me to death" in a different way! My optimistic (perverted) thoughts were cut when the scary creepy aura started to grow again from his back. Oh, shit! I think I made him even more pissed off!

…

…

…

Here I am now lying all bloody and broken on the ground. Hibari just left a few moments ago. My first trial was a failure. Hibari is really fearsome and cruel! (but hot, handsome, and cool too at the same time) I ruined my Namimori female uniform! (actually I borrowed this from my friend who's cosplaying as Kyoko for a Cosplay party)

Even though I'm now lying here helplessly, all bruised, bloody, beaten, and broken but I, I, I …

"I haven't given up yet! I'll come back for sure! REBORN!"

JUMPING! YES, OH RIDE ON TIME

Todoke hibike ike ONE MORE TIME_  
Reach for it, make a sound, go for it ONE MORE TIME_

Ikashita aitsu no sakebu koe_  
The shouting voice of that guy is revived_

Sonna koishite mitai GET ON TIME_  
I want to try a love like that GET ON TIME_

I CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY FURAINGU kinshi da ze?_  
I CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY is there a prohibition to flying?_

YEAH ALL RIGHT! Kawaii dake jya monotarinai kara BURNING! HIT TIME?_  
YEAH ALL RIGHT! Because being cute isn't enough BURNING! HIT TIME?_

◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ _**. END . **_◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦

* * *

_**Afterwords :**_

Phew, this one took a lot out of me! The idea came when me and my bro were having some idle chatter, LOL.

It took quite some time for me to write cause I have to use english which is NOT my everyday language.

And when the "fujoshi" said REBORN at the end of her last sentence it means she'll be reborn and come back again. It's not that she's calling for Reborn.

Sorry if the love symbols I used bothered any of those who read this. It's just that I'm in a lovey-dovey mood right now.

The lyric I put at the end is Dive to World from Katekyo's 3rd OP if you haven't realized. Sorry if putting that up bothers anyone who reads as well. I just love putting song's lyrics at the end of my fanfics. It just made it feel somehow more attractive (to me that's it).

I would LOVE some critics! But don't be too harsh, 'kay?

Also if you have any ideas for upcoming mission(s) please do tell me! See you on the next chapter (if I do make one that's it).

* * *

**◦◦ ◦ ◦◦ ¿ REVIEW ? ◦◦ ◦ ◦◦**

**◦◦ ◦ ◦◦ ¿ PLEASE ? ◦◦ ◦ ◦◦**


End file.
